The Cyber-Saiyan
by Trunks-chan1
Summary: ( I have revised the first chapter) A T/P story. Mirai Trunks goes into the future and meets Pan. Little do they know that an old friend is coming to see them and the rest of the Z Team. Please R


****

The Cyber-Saiyajin 

  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz I am just using the characters. So please don't sue me. Thank you   
  
Our story begins two years Future Trunks's time everything has been built again just like it was before the androids came and destroyed everything. Trunks has been bored because there was nothing to do in his time and his Kassan knew that he missed his friends in the other time line. One day Trunks wakes up. "It is going to be boring again today just like every other day." Trunks says. Then he puts his head back on the pillow. "I wish something exciting would happen. I miss everyone Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tein." Then he smiles. "I even miss my father". Then he pouts "Man I wish I was able to go back to see how they are doing". His Kassan was right by the door,   
  
"Oh my poor Trunks it hurts me to see you like this." She whispers to herself. Then she gets an idea "I know I send him back. He would really like that." She smiles. "Boy this will make him very happy".   
  
Trunks gets up and takes a shower. Bulma walks into his room and knocks the bathroom door.   
  
"Trunks??".   
  
"Yes Kas-san??" he says while he in the shower.   
  
"Hurry up I got a surprise for you." Bulma smile while she said that.   
  
"Ok Kas-san I will."   
  
"I'll be in my workshop ok Trunks?".   
  
"Ok Kas-san I'll be out in a sec". With that he gets out and dries himself. Bulma leaves the room so her son can get dressed. He gets out and puts on his cloths. He walks out of his room and goes to her workshop. He knocks on the door. "Kas-san?".   
  
"Yes Trunks come on in".   
  
"K" he says and with that he goes into her workshop and when he looks at what she is working on his eyes go wide, and his jaw drops to the floor. "Kas-san-an is that what I think it is??". She smiles   
  
"If you think it is the time machine then yes it is". He looks at her   
  
"But why did you build another one??" He said that because last time he destroyed the other time machine because he didn't want anybody to have it. He's looking confused now. She laughs at his question   
  
"It is for you to go back in time to see your friends Trunks". Trunks is shock because of what he Kas-san just said.   
  
"You're kidding me Kas-san."   
  
"Nope I am not kidding you I have made this one so you can see your friends". Trunks hugs his Kas-san and kisses her cheek. 

"Thank you Kas-san I love you so much". 

"Yes I know you do son, well it will still be a couple of days until I am done with it so you will have to wait". Trunks pouts. 

"But I can't wait that long." He said pouting. Bulma laughs. 

"You are going to have to wait Trunks". 

"Aw man" he pouts again. She smiles 

"I'll try and finish it a little early ok?" He smiles. 

"Ok Kas-san" He kisses her cheek she giggles. 

"now get out of here so I can finish." 

"K Kas-san" He walks out of lab. "I better train for the next few days so they don't think I have become weak". So for two day he trains in the gravity chamber. After he was done after the second day he was fighting under 800 times normal gravity. As he was fighting the gravity machine shutdowns and he stops to look at who turned it off it was his Kas-san. "Yes Kas-san??". She smiles 

"It is done Trunks" he smiles and hugs his Kas-san. 

"Thank you Kas-san." She hugs him back. 

"Well you better get ready." He smiles 

"Yes Kas-san." So he runs up to his room and gets everything ready to leave. "Father I will finally be able to see you again" he thinks. After an hour or so he finally gets everything put into capsules and is ready to leave. He goes to the time machine his Kas-san gives him a hug. 

"Good luck son and hopefully you will come back to me." 

"Don't worry Kas-san I will come back" he hugs her down one more. one more time and gets into the time machine. He presses a few buttons and the machines starts to run. He smiles at his Kas-san and gives her the thumbs up. She smiles and gives him the thumbs up. The machine lifts of and disappears into the time vortex. 

"Good luck" his Kas-san says. He sits in the time machine for about an hour thinking about his friends and family in the other time line when he hears a warning 

"Warning time anomaly warning time anomaly." 

"Shit what's wrong god damn it." Computer tell me what is happening." 

"A time anomaly has distorted the time vortex ." 

"So am I still going to go into to my destination ?" he asks 

"Unable to answer question." 

"SSSHHHHHIIIITTTTT" that was the last thing you hear from him in the time vortex. 

****

"In the Alternate Timeline" 

Trunks lands in middle of nowhere. "Ugh that was rough landing." Shakes his head a little to get the fog out of his head." I wonder where I am?" He looks around and finds the city. So he flies and lands at the edge of the city. He starts walking around. Gohan is with Videl are walking around the city, shopping. Gohan feels a ki. 

"Hunny I felt someone nearby with a huge ki. I am going to find out who's it is ok?" 

"Ok dear" Videl said. So Gohan starts to look around the city. Meanwhile Trunks is looking at the buildings and the people in it. 

"Man this place it way different then the time I came from. The technologies is a little more advanced then too here I wonder what time I am in?" as he walks around the city he looks around to see if there is anything that will tell him where he is at. Gohan looks around and he sees a lavender haired person thought the crowd. 

"it is was just Trunks." Then he sees the sword the Mirai Trunks back and he looks confused. "Hold up trunks does not have that sword." Then he realizes who it is. "No it cant be him it has been so long." He starts running toward Mirai Trunks and he cant believe it is his old friend. Mirai Trunks feels a familiar ki coming close to him. 

"Can it be?" He stops and turns around to see if it is who he thinks it is but he only sees and middle age man running toward him. "It cant be" so he turns back around and starts walking. Gohan yells 

"Trunks!!" running up behind Mirai Trunks. Mirai Trunks turns around and looks at the man running toward him. 

"Do I know you sir?" He looks at the man that has now stop running and has started to slowly walk up toward him. 

"Its me Gohan" Gohan says. 

"Gohan?" he looks the man and senses the familiar ki was him. "It is you Gohan man have you grown how old are you now huh?" he hugs his old friend. 

"I am 40 now. How old are you my old friend." Mirai Trunks is shocked at this. 

"I am like half your age I remember when I was older then you and we were fighting in the Cell games" he smiles. Gohan smiles as well 

"Yeah those were the days. So I guess you are like 20 now?" Mirai Trunks nods. 

"Yeah I just turned 20 last month" 

"That's cool" Gohan says. "Hey who else knows you are here?" Gohan asks 

"I think you are the only one who knows I am here, Gohan." 

"Oh ok why did you come here anyways?" Gohan asks. 

"Well I was trying to get into the past where you were little but something grabs my ship in the time vortex and I guess it slung me to the future instead of the past." Mirai Trunks explains. 

"Oh ok I see, well lets go see the others ok?" 

"Um are you sure about that Gohan?" 

"Yeah I am sure every one is going to love to see you back even if you are younger then most of the people that were older then you last time but now they are a lot older then you. And beside your family is having a party and we are going to lets surprise them ok?" Gohan smiles. 

"Sure why not" Mirai Trunks says 

"So come on lets go I want you to meet my wife." 

"You have a wife?" Trunks looks amazed. "you have a wife Gohan?" Gohan chuckles. 

"Yes I do have a wife and I have a daughter too." He smiles. "Even a daughter man you are lived a good life." Mirai Trunks 

"Yeah I guess so" Gohan rubs the back of his neck. 

"Oh and when we get there put your ki down to the lowest you can. I think you could put it down to at least below 100 right or even lower right?" 

"Yeah I can." So he puts its down to lower then 10. "ok it is done." 

"Ok lets go meet up with my wife ok?" 

"Ok sure" Gohan and Mirai Trunks walk over to Videl. 

"Trunks that is a new look for you." Videl says thinking it is the Present Trunks. 

"Hun do you remember when I told you about there was another Trunks that helped us with Cell a while back?" 

"Yeah I remember when you told me that." 

"Well this is that Trunks" Videl looks the Mirai Trunks 

"NO WAY he so much like the Trunks that I know." 

"Well in a matter of speaking he is. He is just a lot younger then the Trunks that you know." 

"How old is this Trunks?" Videl asked thinking this Trunks looked some where in his early or mid 20's. 

"I am 20 years old ma'am." Videl looks at Mirai Trunks and is in shock. 

"Hey Hun you can not tell anyone that he is here we are going to surprise everyone ok Hun?" Gohan asks with a smile. 

"Oh I guess Hun but as long as I don't get in trouble." 

"Believe me you wont Hun." Gohan smiled. 

"Ok lets get ready to go the party. It will be a blast" Gohan laughs. 

****

AN HOUR LATER AT THE PARTY 

"Pan you eat like a pig." Bra laughs at what she herself just said. 

"oh be quite you." Bulma was there looking over everybody and Vegeta was in the Gravity Room (like always) training. Everyone is talking about old times and things like that. Bulma was talking about her new invention when Gohan walked into the back yard. 

"Gohan." Bulma exclaims and hugs her VP of C.C. "how are things going?" 

"Oh things are fine Bulma" I brought a friend. I hope you don't mind." He smiles while saying it. 

"Of course not Gohan bring the person back here." 

"Ok Bulma." Gohan walks back to the front of the building then walks back to the backyard with Mirai Trunks. Bulma looked up to see a tall young man with lavender hair with a jeans jacket that had the CC logo on it and a sword on his back and she recognized him as soon as she saw him. She dropped her food and yell 

"TRUNKS!!!!!" and she ran over to hugs her future son. Every one looked at Bulma and saw her hugging Mirai Trunks and everyone who knew about him came over and hugged him. 

"Hey guys." Mirai Trunks says with a few tears rolling down his eyes as he looks at everyone remembering their faces. Trunks and Goten were at the other side of the party when they heard Bulma yell out Trunks's name. 

"Great what have I done now." He looks around and sees most of the people were gathered up in one spot yelling and cheering. 

"What is going on trunks first your mom yells your name then all of the party gathers cheering and yelling?" 

****

~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~

I am sorry about the cliff hanger.   
  
And hopefully I fixed all the grammar mistakes. I hope you like this story this is my first one so please be gentle when you review ok? Well hopefully this is the first of many chapters to this story. I hope you guys like it. Bye


End file.
